


Unsound Soul, Unsound Mind, Unsound Body

by Kunicutie



Series: AU Bullshit [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Soul Eater
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not a Crossover, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, SO, Soul Eater AU, Soul Resonance, im making stuff up as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunicutie/pseuds/Kunicutie
Summary: (Self Indulgent Soul Eater AU :D)Shuichi finally finds a weapon he can wield. Kaito and Kokichi figure out how to trust each other. And Kiyo...
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: AU Bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776253
Kudos: 17





	Unsound Soul, Unsound Mind, Unsound Body

PLACEHOLDER. PLEASE DON'T READ.


End file.
